ttmafiafandomcom-20200214-history
M7: Space Colony Gemini
A "back to basics" game with an evil twist: There were two Technicians (inspectors), which proved to be critical on the final day. McClain feels like a moron for not getting the "Gemini" clue... The Roles Colonist - No special powers. Votes during the day to determine who to lynch. Technician '- A special Human role which may inspect one player each night and receive word from the GM whether that player is human or alien. 'Morph - During the Night phase, the Morphs privately confer and decide on someone to kill. Once per game, the Morphs may collectively decide to convert a citizen to their cause. Converted citizens are revealed as Morphs when lynched or scanned. Dramatis Personae THE MORPHS *Umby *kaisel *The Giant Head *Tock (converted) THE TWIN TECHNICIANS *chady *Rai THE COLONISTS *botticus *djSyndrome *dtsund *JohnB *McClain *Paul le Fou *SDMX *Wheels The Game Day 1: Lynched Wheels (Human) http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=885108&postcount=133 Night 1: Nightkilled JohnB (Human) http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=886100&postcount=135 Day 2: Lynched SDMX (Human) http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=888551&postcount=210 Night 2: Nightkilled Paul le Fou (Human) http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=889959&postcount=212 Day 3: Lynched chady (Human Technician) http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=892007&postcount=321 Night 3: Nightkilled Rai (Human Technician) http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=892035&postcount=323 Awards Most Valuable Player: '''chady Yeah, his team lost. He still takes MVP for playing the best Inspector game ever seen on Talking Time. Dude went two for two on inspections, and had the other half pretty much sussed out as well through careful baiting and examination of his known targets. All that AND he played perfectly on the public side, getting exactly the right amount of suspicion to make himself seem nonthreatening to the Morphs without ever getting so much he was in danger of a lynch. If the GM hadn't been such an asshole, he'd have had this game all sewn up. '''Slipperiest Morph: (tie) kaisel and The Giant Head kaisel escaped certain death on day 1, but the Giant Head was never accused once all game. All of the Morphia did pretty well for themselves this game, but those two skated in style. Best Flavor Text: SDMX He took a lot of flack for it, and in the end the Morphs were able to make enough hay of the animosity he attracted to push through a lynch, but I enjoyed SDMX's in-character rantings and was sad when they stopped. '''Facepalm Combo x2: '''Wheels Like I said upthread, I had actually started to write the flavor text for kaisel's death when Wheels, by switching his vote off of kaisel, effectively decided to lynch himself. This is probably the worst possible move to make no matter what side you're on--at least a coin toss might conceivably take out someone on the other team. Wheels, your name is Umby now. I just decided that. '''Franklin W. Dixon Memorial Award: '''botticus and McClain I was pulling real hard for the town to figure out that there actually were two Technicians, and between the two of you, you almost cottoned to it. There was a discussion that lasted about 20 posts where you tried to figure out which Technician reveal was less tactically sound for a Morph, and then McClain noticed that the rules don't actually say "the" Technician anywhere, which I thought was the subtlest of the clues I laid. In the end, you couldn't quite carry it off, but you at least entertained the idea more seriously than either Technician did, and props to you for that. '''The J. Walter Weatherman Memorial Award: '''djSyndrome and dtsund Category:Games